dfrpg_dcfandomcom-20200214-history
Graeme Rhiannon ni Beron
Description Graeme is a tall woman with generous curves. Her waist-length hair is fire-red and her eyes are ice blue. She wears a pentacle openly over her usual dress of a Victorian high neck blouse and ankle-length skirt, though the Victorians probably never wore kelly green silk blouses or skirts made of royal blue broadcloth. Template: Wizard High Concept: Wiccan Wizard Trouble: The Wiccan Rede Phase One: Background Graeme lived with her parents in a small village in County Donegal, Ireland until her mother was killed when Graeme was 8. Graeme never learned what killed her, and until she was nearly twenty, didn't know she hadn't died of natural causes. Her father fled with her to the United States, where he quickly arranged for them both to become naturalized. She grew up not knowing much of her mother beyond what she could remember, but she did remember that there were odd things about their life, at least things that looked odd from her later perspective. As she came into her teens, in rebellion against her staunchly Catholic father, she started studying Wicca. Graeme's magic came to her around puberty as it does for most. She experimented, much like others, but fortunately for her, she'd already found a solid ethical framework with her religion so she didn't tend towards the dark in her experimentation. As her rituals started working more obviously, her belief firmed up. Phase Aspect: It's not just a phase, dammit! (Wicca is still viewed as a fringe, and anyone under the age of thirty who practices it tends to be viewed as 'going through a phase'. Invoke when acting will show the depths of her faith, compel when society's attitudes about Wicca can cause difficulty.) Phase Two: Rising Conflict As her power grew, it couldn't be - and wasn't - long before she learned about the White Council and their laws. She'd so far stayed away from what they considered black magic - mostly. She'd helped one or two people - with their consent - but knew that the Council might not see it as clearly as she did, so she's done what she can to keep out of their notice. That's gotten harder as she's acted to help her community or her friends. Nothing major, nothing even grey, but ripples spread, as do rumors. She struck up a friendship with some of the wildfae in her community as well - nothing large, small favors for small favors - but what the wildfae know, sooner or later, the courts know. Phase Aspect: Staff of Oak and Ash and Thorn. One of the favors - well, three of the favors she got - was the aid of some dryads in twisting the wood of three trees together to form her staff. It has no carvings, just the three woods - but it's a mark of someone who knows the old ways, and who trucks with Fae. (Invoke when dealing with the Fae positively, Compel to either call in favors or when dealing with enemies of the Fae.) The Story: ''Jack in the Green'' Where nature is, are the Fae. And sometimes, the Fae cause trouble. Sometimes, though, they have trouble they cannot manage on their own. Few mortals are trusted by the Fae, and fewer Mortal Wizards, but when the Dryad Meribel's charges are being poisoned by magic, one must be found. There are however, Changelings they know, and those know Graeme, so she's called by one of her friends to help, and must trace the magic to its source and stop a Warlock before the blight caused by her misuse of the Power destroys an entire neighborhood. Phase Aspect: My Fae Lover. (Graeme's assistance and the trust she's shown by other fae caught the eye of the Dryad Meribel, and while Graeme knows it won't last, it is definitely intense. Invoke for assistance when in Meribel's area, or from those who know her, Compel when that network of fae needs help.) Co-starring in: ''Tempting Prey'' When a missionary started nosing around the poorer neighborhoods - especially when said missionary was operating against the supernatural - Graeme knew she had to investigate - but could a Christian and a Wiccan work together, even in the face of the Red Court? Would he accept the help of a pagan with strong ties to the Fae? Phase Aspect: Hair and Heart of Flame Graeme is a redhead - both physically and stereotypically. She has a temper as hot as the flame red of her hair, but she's just as quick to aid a friend. (Invoke when acting in a friend or lover's defense, compel to lose her temper at something.) Co-Starring in: Pretty Little Liar Vengeance is rarely a good thing, and when the grapevine indicates that someone's seeking vengeance, and doing so within her stomping grounds, Graeme gets involved - but will she try to stop the vengeance, or help so as to diminish the damage done? And can Hailee come to grips with real magic, and the knowledge that those she seeks aren't human? Phase Aspect Sucker for a pretty face. Graeme likes pretty women. She won't break laws or violate oaths, but she does have a tendency to give them more than a fair shake. (Invoke when helping a pretty woman, or when belief in a pretty woman's story is tested, compel when believing a pretty woman is likely to lead to trouble, or when the woman herself is trouble.) Skills Superb (+5) Conviction, Lore Great (+4) Discipline, Presence Good (+3) Craftsmanship, Resources Fair (+2) ''Endurance, Rapport, Scholarship ''Average (+1) Athletics, Contacts, Empathy, Fists, Survival Stunts & Powers Evocation (Spec: Earth, Cont) -3 Thaumaturgy (Spec: Craft, Strength) -3 The Sight -1 Soulgaze -0 Wizard's Constitution -0 Refinement - Spec: Spirit/Force, Cont Refinement - Enchanted Items (4 Slots) Total Refresh: 1 Focus Item: Staff of Oak and Ash and Thorn: +1 Defensive Power / +1 Defensive Control; Earth, Spirit/Force. 4 Slots for Enchanted Items, currently leaving them open for Potions. Rote Spells: Aurora Shield Llen Ysbryd : Type: Spirit Evocation Defensive Block : Power: 6 Shifts (With Staff) : Control: Rote Spell, no roll needed. : Duration: One exchange : Effect: A scintillating array of coloured light appears in front and to the sides of the caster, the lights break attacks up, scattering them harmlessly. As a rote, Graeme has it defined solely as Armor. : Variations: Used without the staff, as a normal spell Graeme can define as either a Block or Armor, though she'll usually go with armor 2 and use any remaining shifts for duration. : Notes: 3 Points of armor for one exchange. Shock Wave Tounan Sioc : Type: Eath Evocation Offensive Attack : Power: 5 Shifts : Control: Rote Spell. Roll Discipline to target. : Target: One creature. : Opposed by: Target's Athletic skill, magical blocks, etc. : Effect: '''The earth looks almost like a tunnel is forming under it until it reaches the target, whereupon all the force is spent against the target in a wave of earth and stone. : '''Variations: Graeme can trade shifts for area, Assuming a basic Discipline: 5 roll, she can break the damage up between up to five targets. Shards Darnan : Type: Eath Evocation Offensive Maneuver : Power: 5 Shifts (3 for Effect, 1 for Zone coverage) : Control: Rote Spell. Roll Discipline to target. : Target: One Zone (At base level) : Opposed by: Untargeted, affects an entire Zone. : Effect: 'With a wave of her hand and a pointing finger, Graeme fills the area with small, sharp shards of stone and earth, creating a sandstorm like effect, and the Aspect ''Sandblasted : '''Variations: Graeme can trade shifts for area or duration. Hide from Sight Cuddio o'r golwg : Type: Spirit Evocation Defensive Block : Power: 6 Shifts (With Staff) : Control: Rote Spell. No target, but roll for effect. : Target: One creature, usually. : Opposed by: An observer's Alertness skill. : Duration: One exchange : Effect: '''The light just seems to wrap around the caster. : '''Variations: Graeme can trade shifts for area and/or duration. Binding of the Green Rhwymo y lawnt : Type: Earth Evocation Offensive Maneuver : Power: 5 (3 for effect, 2 for additional duration) : Control: Rote Spell. Roll Discipline to target. : Target: One creature,. : Opposed by: The target's Athletics skill. : Duration: Three exchanges. : Effect: '''Wood and grass and any other plants around grow riot and wrap around the target.. : '''Variations: Graeme can trade shifts for additional effect and/or duration. Meribel is a Willow Dryad whose tree is older than the others in her area - so she's the one the other Wildfae turn to for guidance and assistance. Being older, she has a better memory than most of the others. She guards her tree well - well enough that the area around her tree remains almost wild even in the midst of a park (a park that was kept as a park in part through her efforts). Unlike many Dryads, and many wildfae, Meribel enjoys the company of mortals, especially those who understand nature. She's wise and spontaneous, and does not hesitate to form bonds with mortals when they attract her. Those bonds rarely last more than a year or two, at least in the intimate form, but she remains friends with most of her exes. Category:Character Category:PC Category:Wizard